The Omega Key
The Omega Key '''(also referred to as '''Chapter 3: The Omega Key) is the third Zombies map of the "Rebirth of Gruntijackal" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. In terms of importance to story, this map is where key details are revealed, such as the mysterious man's identity and their true intentions, as well as the purpose of the Omega Key. Overview The Omega Key is set at a snowy military outpost high in the Torngat Mountains at nightfall. The map has two main areas; the base itself, and the caverns within the sides of the mountain that the base is built into. The buildings of the base are very hi-tech and futuristic, which some are still under construction. The caverns act as a sort of maze of sort, keeping people away from the powerful artifact that lies in rest. Story After a day of flying and living on the plane, the mysterious man soon lands the plane at a hidden snowy outpost in the Torngat Mountains in Canada. The man then states he felt a "mysterious force" that was affecting the plane, saying that they must watch themselves. Soon enough, zombies appear, forcing the four to fight once again. Meanwhile, Richtofen arrives at the outpost. Richtofen then releases Higgins and holds him at swordpoint with the Yin Blade, ordering him to show him the location of the Omega Key. Higgins questions the purpose of the others, with Richtofen stating that they were "the bait". The group continues to fight before they gain access to the caverns that the base was built upon. Traversing the caverns and dodging traps, the four soon discover the Omega Key, which was floating in place on a pedestal. The mysterious man then grabs ahold of it as he then laughs. Richtofen then enters the room with Higgins still as his prisoner, congratulating the man on his success. The man then holds the other three at gunpoint before going over to Richtofen, who proceeds to shove Higgins towards the other three. The man then takes off his mask, revealing himself to be Xarcoh. Richtofen explains to the four that Xarcoh was the Soulless of Roach, a hero in another dimension, saying that he was surprised to discover that Xarcoh was able to develop a soul of his own prior to his destruction. Xarcoh then explains that he managed to find his way into Wyler's Soul Jar by traveling through the collapsing rift he was destroyed in, where he remained in order to preserve himself. Richtofen then continues, saying he found Xarcoh's soul in the Soul Jar and released him, tasking him with helping him in his ultimate plan. Higgins questions what his ultimate plan was, to which Richtofen replies to; it is to resurrect Gruntijackal and release him from his imprisonment in the Fractured Realm. Xarcoh then explains it was time for the four to get their hands dirty, using his powers to knock the four unconscious. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II (added via update) *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The Omega Key must be located and secured. Songs * TBA Trivia * This is the second map created by RoachTheIntelCollector to feature the word "Omega" in it. The first being Project Omega. * The "mysterious force" Xarcoh felt at the beginning of the map would be revealed as SEAL Team Five's arrival to the frozen caverns below the mountain with the use of the Time Blade's temporal energies. Category:Rebirth of Gruntijackal